


Decisiones

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [16]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Helado, M/M, Sangre y cuerpos regados por doquier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt lo ha decidido, esta noche le dirá a Peter lo que siente por él.<br/>Del otro lado del mundo, Wade es enfrentado por sus cajas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde que había comenzado a salir con más frecuencia con Peter Parker. Dos meses en los que aún no lograba descifrar aquello que aquejaba al castaño, y no porque no lo hubiera intentado, si no por la reticencia del menor a preocupar a los demás. A veces, mientras hablaban de cómo había sido su día,  la respiración de Peter se detenía y su corazón se aceleraba de manera peligrosa, para justo antes de que él pudiera decir algo, volver a la normalidad.

Otras veces, cuando se encontraban en las calles como superhéroes, el chico se mantenía inusualmente callado, suspirando cada cinco minutos. Y siempre que le preguntaba qué ocurría, el chico parecía regresar a la realidad y contestar que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba perfectamente bien. Cómo si realmente pudiera engañarlo.

Y eso le dolía, el pensar que el castaño no confiaba lo suficiente en él le revolvía el estomago. Cierto que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero se conocían de años, sabían sus identidades y se habían apoyado en momentos muy duros de su vida, maldición, Peter había estado ahí para él cuando… cuando ella murió. Cuando todo su vida parecía irse al infierno el menor lo salvó, lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. Y por eso lo amaba

-¿Vamos el viernes por la noche por un café donde siempre?- preguntó “casualmente” al tiempo que se sentaban en una banca del parque

-Lo siento Matt, estaré… ocupado…- desvió la mirada hacia los niños que alegremente jugaban a varios metros de ellos-… ya sabes, proyectos finales y esas cosas…

-Oh…- el mayor escuchó el pequeño suspiro que soltó el castaño y una idea vino a su mente- ¿Y si te acompaño mientras haces tus trabajos? Incluso te haré de cenar jajaja

-Mmm… no prometo hacerte mucho caso- una sonrisita apareció en sus labios y se recargó en el hombro del pelirrojo antes de agregar- promete que harás hot dogs y acepto.

-Lasagna y es mi mayor oferta

\- Agregale un bote de helado de chocolate y tenemos un trato

-Entonces trato hecho Sr. Parker- tomó una de las manos del chico y entrelazó sus dedos

-Usted si que sabe negociar Sr. Murdock- levantó un poco el rostro y dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del abogado.

————————————————————

[De acuerdo, esto tiene que parar ¡¡ahora!!]

<Estoy comenzando a marearme~ no creo que quieras saber lo que desayune~>

[Nosotros no desayunamos, tonto, ni siquiera tenemos cuerpo]

<Dejame soñar, tu maldito aguafiestas… ya no me pondré ese tutú rosa que te encanta>

-Chicos, ¿podrían dejar las discusiones de cama para otro momento?- dio un par de giros más y se lanzó detrás de una mesa- Además, yo no me siento mareado

<[Tú tienes un factor de regeneración]>

[Tonto]

<Imbécil>

-¿A quien le dicen?- se incorporó lo suficiente para volarle la cabeza a uno de aquellos tipos

<[¡A ti!]>

-Eso no ayuda…- un par de disparos en su contra lo hicieron agacharse- esto apesta chicos

<Si te hubieras bañado~>

[¿En serio? Esa broma es horrible y más vieja que la creación misma]

<Tu eres más vieja que la creación misma jejeje…>

[¡¿Que le hice al cielo para merecer esto?! ¡arghh!]

-Ya. no se peleen- lanzó un par de granadas y se tapó los oídos- mejor hablen de otra cosa

<¿Cómo del sexy trasero de Peter?>

[¿O lo hermoso que son sus ojos?]

<¿O la forma en que gemía cuando mordiamos su cuello?>

[¿O cómo se sentía su boca contra nuestro…?]- la explosión cortó las palabras de la caja

-MEJOR hablemos del clima- salió de detrás de la improvisada barricada y se acercó a contemplar su trabajo- hace frío…

[Apuesto que en New York está aún más frío]

<A menos que estés junto a itsy bitsy Spidey… es tan ardiente que de seguro el calentamiento global es por su culpa>

-En serio chicos… dejen de hablar de él- dejó caer los hombros apesadumbrado- por favor…

[Deberías regresar…]

<Debería volarse la cabeza y olvidarlo>

[Ok, quien sea que esta escribiendo esto te volvió un cabrón insensible]

<¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a una señorita? Lo dicho, no me pondré el tutú rosa>

[Ni me gusta, el rosa te hace ver gordo]

<Eres un animal insensible… tú, tú… feo>

-Caja blanca, eso fue un golpe bajo

[Todavía que te defiendo y lo apoyas a él… no me extraña que vayan a dejar que Peter se quede con…cof cof…]

-¿Qué dijiste?- entrecerró los ojos enojado

<Qué cof cof… ¿estás sordo?>

[Si eso… ]

Se sentó sobre el ensangrentado suelo y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar con el castaño pero, ¿qué podía ofrecerle? Era un asesino a sueldo, un hombre con una moral más retorcida que una línea dibujada por Michael J. Fox, con serios problemas mentales y eso sin contar lo asqueroso que era su aspecto. Y Peter, oh dulce perfección inalcanzable, era totalmente opuesto a él: responsable, más piadoso que la madre Teresa, con un estricto sentido del deber, inteligente e increíblemente apuesto.

Por más que lo anhelara, era algo que jamás pasaría; debería sentirse halagado de que el chico hubiera hecho el amor con él. Sí, el alcohol ayudó un poco, pero prefería no pensar en eso. Un largo suspiro abandonó su labios y se levantó para contactar a su cliente y largarse de una buena vez de aquel lugar.

[¿Y si hubiera alguien más que deseara a Peter tanto cómo tu?]

Su respiración se detuvo y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

<¿Estarías dispuesto a perder a Spidey sin haber peleado?>

-P-peter merece alguien mejor que…

<No preguntamos eso~>

[¿Qué tal si alguien lo enamora, pero no lo merece?]

<¿Y si esa persona lo lástima?>

[¿sólo por qué es mejor que tú lo dejarías hacerlo?]

-Claro que no- de repente sintió la bilis subir por su garganta- jamás dejaría que un imbécil lastimara a Petey

[¿Pero cómo podrías evitarlo si sigues alejándote de él]

<Al menos, jodido loco o no, jamás herirías a Pete de manera consciente>

[Jamás lo haríamos]

-Primero muertos…- apretó los puños con fuerza y sacó su celular- …si alguien le hace daño a Pete boy, se las verá conmigo- marcó con rapidez el número de su cliente y esperó a que contestara- Listo lalala~ ya me encargué de su basura… espero me pague de inmediato, tengo una familia numerosa que alimentar

- _Los cinco millones ya estan en su cuenta Sr. Deadpool, he de decir que estoy muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Espero me permita recomendarlo con mis “amigos”_

-Claro, un cliente contento es lo que me inspira a seguir en el negocio, la completa satisfacción o le regresamos su problema.

Se despidió con un tono alegre y colgó. Camino hacia la camioneta que había robado y tiró en el asiento de atrás sus katanas y sus pistolas, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y después de mirar como el edificio trás él explotaba, arrancó.

[Una suerte que le hayamos puesto 20 minutos y no 10 como querías]

<No hay tiempo que perder… ¡¡a todo galope hacia New York!!>

-¡¡Hi-yo Silver!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wiiiiiiiiiiiii *rueda en su silla* Wiiiiiiiiiii  
> Veinte chimichangas aquien me diga de donde viene la frase que dice Deadpool al final


End file.
